Zafrina
Zafrina is a South American vampire and a member of the Amazon coven, along with Kachiri (who is also her creator) and Senna. She is a particularly talented vampire with the supernatural ability to create vivid visual illusions. Zafrina is an ally of the Cullen family whom she pledged to serve as a witness against the Volturi, and if needed, she said she would fight alongside the Cullens. Unlike them, however, the Amazons are not vegetarians. She is portrayed by Judi Shekoni in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were best friends and natives of the Pantanal wetlands as humans. After Kachiri was changed into a vampire, she went back for her friends a few years later and changed them. They have been together ever since, hunting only along the fringes of the Pantanal, never interacting with humans unless hunting, and never bothering to act human. Zafrina is the only talented member in the coven. They first met Carlisle Cullen and his family in the 1940s while they were on a hunting trip, and became friends. ''Breaking Dawn'' In 2006, the Amazons are approached by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; using her ability to foresee the future Alice recognizes the need for their aid in the Cullens' attempt to absolve themselves in the eyes of the Volturi. While Zafrina and Senna make their way to Forks, Washington to help their old friends, Kachiri accompanies Alice and Jasper on their own private mission. In Forks, the Amazons are introduced to Renesmee Cullen, and become witnesses to the child's steady rate of growth; proving beyond doubt that she is not an immortal child. As such, Zafrina and Senna agree to bear witness before the Volturi, who wish to destroy the Cullens for the perceived crime of creating an immortal child, that Renesmee was actually a half-human, half-vampire child. Zafrina quickly becomes close friends with Renesmee, and aids her mother Bella to harness her supernatural ability to mentally shield others from outside psychic attacks. She is also the one who suggests that Bella tries to remove her shield in order to learn how to use it better. She also helps Bella practice combat skills once, but though Bella is really grateful for the woman's help, she admits to herself that she is scared of Zafrina. However, that fright vanishes as she becomes close to her. Zafrina is central to the Cullens' means of retaliation against the Volturi, should the situation turn violent, as her ability to create illusions could be used offensively. She also promises to protect Bella from the Volturi's physical attacks. However, the Volturi are ultimately quelled by Bella's power and the testimony of Nahuel, another half-vampire, and so the Cullens and their allies remain safe. Before returning to the Amazon, Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in South America. Physical appearance Like the rest of her coven, Zafrina wears an outfit of animal skins and is about 6'1". She also has very long limbs, long fingers, and facial features, as well as a rough, deep voice that matches her wild appearance. She wears her long black hair in a braid. Her wild appearance is said to be as wild as it is fierce, and she does not attempt to act human. Her feral appearence can be explained by her location in the Amazon. Bella is actually very intimidated by Zafrina, both by her appearance and her fierce animalistic movements. Zafrina is not vegetarian, therefore her eyes are generally red. Like all vampires in the series, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality and traits In the books, Zafrina appears to be the most outspoken of the Amazon coven, and generally serves as their spokesperson. She is often prone to wild movements and is among the least civilized vampires shown in the series. Despite her wild appearance and movements, Zafrina proves to be very kind and caring. She is also intrigued by Bella's immunity to her power, something she had never encountered before. In the film, she is much less talkative than her book counterpart. Powers and abilities Zafrina is mentioned to have very wild movements in her fighting skills, with Bella describing them as fierce and animalistic, which makes her an intimidating foe. She once instructed Bella in combat. Visual projection Zafrina is among the minority of vampires who possess an additional quantifiable supernatural talent; in her case, she is capable of projecting powerful illusions into others' minds. The visions she projects can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily believe it is real; also, she can make her targets see nothing at all. Such illusions can be used offensively to blind or confuse enemies. This was the weapon she planned to use against the Volturi in their vendetta against the Cullen family. Zafrina would entertain Renesmee with her images, and with Renesmee's power Bella would make sure the pictures are qualified for her daughter. Renesmee took a great liking to Zafrina and her "pretty pictures". Though her power is used to fool the eyes (and presumably ears), it has no effect on touch, which can keep the person impacted by her visions from falling into her trap completely. Also, her power only works on those in eye-range. Zafrina's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard even though Stefan and Vladimir said that it would not be necessary because of Alec's power. Relationships Zafrina is part of an Amazonian coven with Senna and Kachiri. Renesmee Cullen ]] Renesmee Cullen is the human/vampire hybrid member of the Cullen family. She and Zafrina develop a deep and strong friendship almost immediately when they meet in Forks after Alice and Jasper sent her and Senna there to help their family testify against the Volturi's accusations. Zafrina usually entertains Renesmee with her illusions while Bella is training. Zafrina loves Renesmee as a friend and enjoys entertaining her; similar to Renesmee's relationship with Carmen, a member of the Denali coven. Before returning to South America with her coven, Zafrina declares that she and Renesmee will be great friends. Film portrayal ]] British actress Judi Shekoni portrays Zafrina in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Amazon coven